A New Hero In Ooo
by Chaotic Brian
Summary: Why is Marceline out Killing? What Happend to Finn?


I do not own Adventure Time, or a computer with proper grammar check, so no flames my way about the grammar.

Marceline took a single step toward the dead monster that lay in front of her, when all around, deep; echoing howls filled the warm night air, shrill growls of predatory fury coming at her from every direction. She grips the handle of a golden sword harder as a smile forms on her blood stained face.

"_Come on out boys, Mama is going to give you your spankings_."

One by one five beasts came out from the dark, advancing to her with razor sharp ragged fangs. The closest one to her stretched out to her with big thick and curved talons that swiped and missed Marceline's head as she ducked down.

"_Are you watching Finn? Do you see how they bleed?"_

Marceline then thrust the sword in to the beast's chest killing it dead before it could hit the ground. She then quickly stands up swinging the sword and chopping off the heads off two more monsters. As she turns she sees another one leaping in the air towards her, she vanishes causing the creature to fall on the two headless bodies. When the creature realizes what just happened a blood stain sword is through its skull.

"_I do it for you. It's all for you Finn"_

Marceline floats up ten feet in the air and sees the last one running away in to the wilderness whimpering, but just before it could escape; flames came shooting out of the woods roasting it. The beast screamed out as it died a fiery death.

Flame Princess comes walking out standing over the charred remains of her kill. She looks up and sees Marceline looking down at Flame Princess as Marceline yells out "_Hey! I had it under control_." Flame Princess yells back "_And let you have all the fun_?" Flame Princess levitates in the air and is now with Marceline. "_Marceline, we need to talk_. _After what happened to Finn five years ago, you have been slaughtering anything evil in the land of Ooo. Your friends are worried about you._"

Marceline starts to wipe blood off the golden sword as she tells to the Flame Princess

"_Finn died protecting me. He spent his young life protecting the land of Ooo from monsters, and after I got to make it up for him. This is what he would want."_

The flame Princess points towards the Candy Kingdom. _"No Marceline. This is what he would want."_

Meanwhile back at the Candy Kingdom

Princess Bubblegum sits on her throne holding an old torn white hat that used to belong to Finn and right next to her is Finns back pack. She closes her eyes and remembers the day that Finn the Human died.

(Flash back to five years ago)

Princess Bubblegum is kidnaped by Ash (Marceline's ex-boyfriend) and is held captive. Ash sends a message to Marceline, telling her to come to Joshua's dungeon (the dungeon that Joshua made for Finn) to save Bubblegum before he kills her. Finn and Jake come with her to help guide her through the dungeon. When they get to the final place were Bubblegum is held they come in across with a horde zombie monsters sent by Ash. Finn and Jake stay and fight off the horde as Marceline goes to save Bubblegum.

Marceline fines Princess Bubblegum strapped to a wall naked and bleeding, and unconscious, but breathing. She fly's to the unconscious princess and breaks the restraints causing Bubblegum to fall in Marceline's arms.

Bubblegum open's her eyes "_Mar...Marceline. I tried to fight him, but he was so strong_…"

Marceline takes her to the floor, and puts her jacket over Bubblegum. Marceline tells her "_Close your eyes, I will take care of Ash_." Anger fills Marceline's every fiber as she gets ready to fine Ash. A male voice echoed from all around.

"_How sweet, I can see why you cared for her so much. When I took off her clothing all I could think about, was that this is what my ex was doing after she left me. _

Marceline with tears in her eyes yells out_ "You're going to pay for this. Do you hear me?_"

Suddenly thorny vines came out from the ground wrapping around Marceline's arms and legs then started to burn as she was being held down. She screams out as she was pinned to the ground. Ash comes floating down from the dark holding a wooden stake.

"_These vines are soaked in a chemical that is harmful to vampires, and I know about you being half demon so it won't kill you, but it will hurt a lot_."

He kneels next to her and shows her the wooden stake. "_This right here Mar,Mar, is a not an orderly stake, it has a spell on it. When used it will incinerate whoever is stabbed with it. It fills the victim with a burning burst of sun light. Vampire or not, it will feel like a sun is going super nova in your body_."

He raises his arms and gets ready to impale the helpless vampire. "_Good by Mar Mar_"

Just before the deed could be done, Finn kicks Ash in the face with a flying kick. Ash goes flying back and hits the ground rolling. Finn cuts the vines with his golden sword as Jake raps around the Princess. Finn and Marceline run towards Ash screaming for blood.

Ash sees them approaching and chants out. "Gnirb Em Ecno Saw." Suddenly a flash of light appeared and man in a blue suit was on the floor. He had a short white beard, he was slender, and had blue skin was warring glasses. He gets up and looks at Marceline and Finn. He adjusts his glasses and says. "_Marceline, is that you_?"

Finn and Marceline stop in their tracks, as they are struck dumbfounded by who they are seeing.

" _Si…S.. Simon?"_ Marceline's spoke as she stared at the man that so long ago protected her, cared for her, and then abandons her, totally forgetting about Ash as he readies an attack. Everything around Marceline becomes a blur as Simon reaches out to her. "_Marceline, please forgive me. It was the crown. I never wanted to hurt you." _

Finn squints his eyes as he notices something off about Simon. Finn suddenly realized that he can almost see through Simon.

"It's an illusion" Finn yells. Marceline comes to, but not before Ash could vanish from behind the projection of Simon and appears in front of Marceline thrusting the wooden stake forward, but Finn jumps in front of Ash and Marceline and is stabbed in the chest. Marceline grips Finn by the arms, but he falls to his knees as the blood stains his blue shirt, and his golden sword falls to the floor.

"No…No…." Marceline whispers.

"_NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO"_ Jake yells as he watches his brother fall. Ash steps back unable to speak as Finn grips the stake that is imbedded in his chest. Finn then looks up with tears in his eyes, but a smile on his face at Ash, as glowing light starts illuminating from inside Finns mouth as he speaks his final words _"Is that all you got Ash? Well, I got something for you."_

Finn opens his mouth and screams as burning hot yellow light jettisons from his mouth at Ash's face. Ash screams as his face is turned to charcoal.

Ash falls to the floor screaming in agony as his eyes melts from his blacken skull, his hands grip soot that was once his flesh. When the light stops coming from Finns mouth. Marceline picks up the golden sword, and jumps over Finn and comes down cutting off Ash's head. She drops the sword, and run towards Finn and, grabs him just as he slumps over.

"_Finn…. Finn why did you do it? You Glob Damn Hero, Finn…. Please DON'T DO THIS TO ME FINN…." _ She yells as Jake stretches to them while holding Bubblegum.

Marceline lays Finn down as they gather around him. Finn looks at them with crusted dry eyes.

"_I …..I got him….I…pleas ...watch over each…oth….other….…_ "

Bubblegum, Jake, Marceline, watch as Finn the Human, the Brother, The Champion, dies.

As the others morn Finn, Marceline wipes the tears from her face and picks up the golden sword and walks away.

(Back to present day)

Princess Bubblegum hears the palaces doors opening as Peppermint Butler walks in.

"_My lady, you have a guest here to see you_." The candy peppermint said trying not to look her in the face as she wipes away her tears.

"_Who is it?"_ She asks trying to regain her composure.

Before he could speak, Marceline walks pass the door with the Flame Princess. Bubblegum sits up in disbelief that the women that just walked in her palace door after being gone for five years is now walking toward her. Bubblegum runs to Marceline and wraps her arms around her and squeezes her. They stare in each other's eyes.

"_Bubblegum, I thought you hated me. I thought_…

Bubblegum interrupts Marceline with a strong passionate kiss. Marceline and stunned by this, but lets it happened. A feeling comes over her like that she thought was gone. When they break the kiss, Bubblegum ask her.

"_Are you my new hero_?" Marceline looks away. "_I can never be like Finn, Bonnibel. I'm no hero."_

Bubblegum pulls Marceline's face so their face to face.

"_Marceline, no one can ever be like Finn, but Ooo needs a hero, and I need you_."

Just then Peppermint Butler runs in yelling. "_The Ice King just broke out of his cell, and he is on his way here_."

Marceline and Flame Princess look at each other and smiles as they run off. Flame Princess yells out. "_What Time is it?_" Marceline yells out. "_Time to beat some Ass."_

Princess Bubblegum smiles and yells out at the heroes. "It's_ Adventure Time Not…oh never mine."_

END


End file.
